The End of the War
by Ignis18
Summary: Third in the Thwarted Traditions AU. A recount of the last few battles of the Blood War, and the pranks the Auror Marauders pulled on a certain greasy haired Death Eater in the middle of the field of battle.


AN: Hey all! Ignis here with another shot! This shot, like all of my one-shots, wasn't betaed, because they are all pretty short.

I'll see you at the end with another author note, so for now...ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

_March 20st, 1978, Hogsmeade._

A group of six Aurors was exchanging spells with the Death Eaters. With the help of Charlus Potter and Arcturus Black, they had managed to get some serious funding and better equipment, against Albus Dumbledore's wishes. His argument was that, by giving the Aurors that, they were stooping to the terrorists' level, and that everyone deserved a chance for redemption.

Obviously, that didn't sit well with most. Only his staunchest supporters, and the Death Eaters in the Wizengamot, had agreed with his point of view, and the notion had been passed through. Now, and after searching the whole department for moles, finding a couple of Death Eaters infiltrated, every Auror was given a dragonhide vest and wrist-holster for their wands.

Right now though, the group, led by Frank and Alice Longbottom, was fighting against the biggest group of Death Eaters yet. They, alongside Amelia Bones, were dueling against the Lestrange brothers, the body of Greyback not far away from them, having been put down for the last time by them the moment he was spotted.

Some paces away, one of the best, and youngest, teams the Aurors had, conformed by James Potter and Sirius and Bellatrix Black, was exchanging curses with three masked Death Eaters when one of James' bludgeoning hexes destroyed one of their masks, revealing a face known to the three of them.

"Why, if it isn't Snivellus!" Called the Potter heir, a grin breaking out on his face and switching his focus towards his ex-classmate.

The two quickly started dueling, Snape sending Unforgivables and Dark curses, while James simply dodged and sent tripping hexes, body binds and cutting curses, trying to slip in a certain creation of his enemy from time to time, the Levicorpus.

Soon, Sirius and Bella had stunned the other two and joined James in his fight, prompting Snape to flee on a cloud of..._pink_ smoke? Ending the battle, Snape being the last standing terrorist.

James watched for a couple of seconds after the Dark wizard before turning towards his cousins. "Ok, who did what? I turned his skin a bright yellow." He said with a smirk.

"I made his hair green." Said Sirius, a mischievous grin on his lips.

"And I turned his robes pink!" Added Bella, falling to the ground in a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

James chuckled a bit. "Ok, that explains the smoke's color." He said, sitting down beside his laughing cousin.

Sirius walked towards the downed Death Eaters in front of them and unmasked them, revealing two wizards, looking intently at one, he turned back towards his cousins.

"Hey! Isn't this the guy that tried to kill Cissy? You know, that Malfoy idiot?" He asked them, pointing at the blond wizard on the ground.

"It's him alright," said James, coming to stand beside Sirius and giving the downed wizard a kick between the legs, for what he tried to do to his cousin, "you can still see the scars Remus left him with." He told his friend, pointing at the wizard's face.

"He's an idiot alright," said Bella, walking towards them after calming herself down and following James' example, "attacking a werewolf's girlfriend that close to a full moon. I'm surprised he got off, actually."

"I'm not," James said with a grimace, "I'm pretty sure he bribed his way out, his vault must have taken quite the big dent after that, though," he told them, "now c'mon, let's get these guys in their cells."

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

_April 3rd, 1978, Diagon Alley._

"You again, Snivellus?" Asked James during the duel.

It had been a couple of weeks since the last Death Eater attack. They had managed to get Lucius Malfoy imprisoned, after being brought in by six of the best Aurors in the department, not even all the gold in Gringotts would have saved him from punishment. As it was, he had narrowly dodged the Dementor's Kiss, but had gotten life in Azkaban. The last they saw of the blond wizard, he was a blubbering mess being dragged out of the courtroom.

Anyway, back to the fight. It seemed Voldemort couldn't catch a hint that he was fighting a losing war, and had sent a small squad of Death Eaters to Diagon Alley. So, the Potter-Black team had been deployed to deal with them.

It wasn't a big group of terrorists, just Snape and another three, who were quickly dispatched by Sirius and Bella while James distracted the greasy haired man, the guy's hair still had a green tinge from Sirius' spell, or was that grease?

Soon, the three cousins had him cornered, forcing the man to flee once again, this time in a rainbow cloud of smoke.

"Ok, what did we do this time? I covered him in rainbow feathers." Said Sirius.

"I vanished his eyebrows." Added James.

"And I set his hair on fire!" Cackled Bella.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

_June 12th, 1978, Hogsmeade...again._

"You know, Snivellus? I'm getting real tired of seeing your face, you know that?" Called James, sending a bludgeoning hex at the Death Eater's crotch.

Either Voldemort had finally realized that he was losing the war either way, or he really enjoyed seeing Snape suffer, but he sent the once greasy haired, now bald man alone on this attack. His eyebrows hadn't grown back yet either since his last encounter with this team.

The Potter-Black team wasn't even deployed this time, all of the Marauders had been eating out when Snape appeared in the middle of the village in full Death Eater regalia, so the three had decided to put him down again, and maybe finally capture him, it was getting boring letting him get away just to prank him, to be honest.

The Death Eater wasn't fast enough to raise a shield, and fell to his knees when James' hex hit home right on his family jewels, giving the young Auror the opening he needed.

"_Levicorpus._" He said, aiming his wand at the kneeling terrorist. Snape's body was levitated upside-down before Sirius walked forward and waved his wand at the floating man, turning him into a ferret.

"Why a ferret?" Asked James, looking at his friend, "wouldn't a bat or a snake make more sense?"

"They have it easier to escape." Shrugged Sirius, looking at Bellatrix. The woman was grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

"Can we feed him to one of Hagrid's pets?" She asked, turning towards her cousins, bouncing in place like an eager little girl, "Please?" She added cutely with puppy eyes and a small pout.

"Sorry Bella," chuckled James, "this one goes in for questioning, hopefully he knows where Voldemort's hiding. I'll take him to the Ministry and meet up with you later." He said before disapparating, their prisoner in tow.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

_June 20th, 1978, Little Hangleton._

The team appeared before the Riddle manor in the small town. They had gotten the information they needed from Snape, and now Frank and Alice Longbottom, Amelia Bones, Sirius and Bellatrix Black, James, Charlus and Dorea Potter, alongside, and being led by, Alastor Moody had been assigned to finally put an end to this war.

Normally, Albus Dumbledore would have been part of this team, but the DMLE had spotted him taking a stroll around the Hogwarts grounds with none other than Gellert Grindelwald. Obviously, both wizards had been quickly apprehended and Dumbledore stealthily disarmed by James Potter, who had frowned when he felt the old man's wand heat up in his hand. Turned out, Dumbledore never put Grindelwald in Nurmengard, as he had claimed, but instead kept him at his home, his only arguments were that he couldn't stand the idea of his old friend being sent to rot in jail, and that everyone deserved a chance at redemption.

Clearly, this didn't sit well with _anyone_, and both wizards had been quickly sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss. No _Greater Good_ would have saved Dumbledore from this one.

So now, it fell on this team to put down Voldemort for good.

"How are we doing this?" Said Moody while his magical eye scanned the manor.

James pulled out the Invisibility Cloak that had been in his family since the time of the Peverells from his pocket. "I'll go in wearing this and disarm him, then you all come in and finish the job." He said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Asked the Master Auror, "there are ways to see through invisibility cloaks, you know?"

In answer, James simply smirked and put the Cloak on. "If your eye can't, Mad-Eye, I doubt he has any way to do so either." He told him.

Moody aimed his magical eye towards James, and effectively, he couldn't see through it. "Alright kid, go in then."

They stood outside for a couple of minutes, waiting for a signal from James when an extremely pale body clad in a black robe came flying out the door.

Looking a bit closer, they realized that lying in a heap on the ground was none other than Voldemort.

"He was alone," said James, coming out of the house and taking off the Cloak, "seems like he only had Snape around here." He shrugged, passing the self-proclaimed Dark Lord's wand over to Moody.

"What did you use?!" Asked Sirius while Bella poked Voldemort's body with a stick, no one knew where she got the stick from, she just had it.

"Just an _Expelliarmus_," came the answer from the bespectacled man, "seems like Dumbledore's wand was part of what made him so powerful." He said, looking at the wand in his hand.

"Doesn't matter the how," said Dorea, "let's take this idiot to a cell and then back home, I think this merits a celebration."

It was official, Voldemort was done for, they could breath freely now.

The war, was over.

* * *

AN: So, how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know down in the reviews! Also, if you spot any mistakes I overlooked, don't hesitate to tell me! It's the only way I'll get better after all.

I hope I did a good work writing comedy, it's the first time it doesn't turn into something mushy while I'm writing -.-' Also, what did you think of the adorably vicious Bella in this shot? I just couldn't get the image of a chibi version of her being the one doing all of this.

Anyway, I've got nothing more to add, so I'll see you in my next chapter or story! Or the reviews on other stories, who knows?


End file.
